In the state of art data carriers of this kind are known. The most commonly used are the so-called chip-cards (as disclosed in DE-PS 3.721.822 and EP 79.047) in which sufficient space is provided for mounting individual discrete circuits. Such cards do not satisfy high requirements concerning transmission effectivity, that is, concerning the voltage and output transmission factor, respectively. DE-PS 3.721.822 discloses a solution in which the antenna coil is small, being applied around the semiconductor chip remote from the active semiconductor areas, and which is easy to produce by simultaneously structuring the conducting and coil patterns. This solution, however, does not ensure a high transmission effectivity owing to the considerably high resistance/capacitance product due to parasitic capacities and layer resistances. The conditions with such data carriers are different, which, for example, are used for tool identification by interacting with a read or write/read unit through remote inductive energy and signal transmission. In this event a high transmission effectivity is required. Such components are exclusively sold as hybrid members. They ensure a high quality of the antenna coils by employing wound coils bonded to further individual discrete elements. Such data carriers are inserted then into bore holes provided in the tool. The structural setup of such data carriers which is comparatively bulky apart from the manner of insertion into a tool requires high technological expenditures due to the connection of the individual components necessary such as coil, logic, storage, and power supply which finally renders the data carrier expensive.